The University Council and the Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development were created by the Board of Trustees of Duke University in 1955. The Center coordinates and, in varying degrees, supports the activities of more than 50 Senior Fellows who are actively involved in the gerontological research, teaching and service programs of the Center. This grant provides basic administrative and research support services for the Center's Program Project Grant (HD-668), not general support for the whole range of Center programs. Administrative support for Program Project investigators includes fiscal, personnel, and space management and integrative activities which facilitate communication between laboratories and among investigators. Research support services provided the Program Project investigators include 1) statistical consultation; 2) data processing and computing; 3) servicing of electronic equipment; and 4) a supervised pool of research subjects. Program projects thus receive through the Center a range of services which could not be economically offered to individual Program Project components. In addition to research the Duke Center has training, evaluated services, and public information programs. Bibliographic references: Maddox, G.L. and Wiley, J., "Scope, Concepts, and Methods in the Study of Aging," in The Handbook of Aging and the Social Sciences, J. Birren (Ed.) Van Nostrand Press, N.Y., 1976; Maddox, G.L. and Breytspraak, L.M., "The self and its development: socialization in the middle and later years," in Social Psychology: An Introduction, K. Back (Ed.), John Wiley & Sons, 1976.